Thoughts Of Honda Mami
by Binx23
Summary: The things that go through her mind concerning Yuuyakun. Set during that period of time where Yuuya was still in love with Ran while starting a relationship with Mami.


To everyone who read my other story _Her Birthday- _which I recommend whoever haven't read it yet to… well read it- I know I said that I'd write more fluff but I just couldn't erase this story from my mind. My fingers have been itching to write it, well type it actually, since the first time I saw the way Yuuya treated Mami on the show early in their blooming relationship- though that was already a lot of episodes ago. I'm sorry to disappoint all of those who've been waiting for a nice and happy story to appear in this fandom since very few are submitted nowadays, but I do hope that this story will at least be up to your standards.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing related to GALS! how pathetic of me.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Thoughts Of Honda Mami**

"Yuuya-kun! I'm so happy I found you. You should've told me you wanted to go to the park." Honda Mami told the boy in front of her. She was smiling and her eyes shine. Why? Because she gets to spend the whole day with the guy that she loves.

Asuo Yuuya groaned, he had run out of the expensive boutique to get away from Mami but the Super Gal was harder to avoid than an annoying mosquito. He could hear her talking about something concerning the beach. He wasn't really listening, he couldn't have cared less.

"Well, do you want to go?" Her voice broke his train of thought. He looked guiltily up at her, "What were you talking about, I wasn't really listening. I spaced out for a moment." He asked and gave his patented sheepish smile that always worked before.

Mami frowned slightly.

"I was asking if you wanted to go to the beach this Saturday evening, they say it's the best place to watch the fireworks display for the festival."

Yuuya shook his head sadly.

"Sorry Mami-chan, but I don't really feel like watching fireworks." He said trying to sound sincere. Too bad he never knew that Mami could read him like an open book.

Loving the boy was her incentive to studying his every move and gesture; over the months that she had fallen in love with him she knew when he was telling the truth and when he was lying, when he was being real and when he was merely acting.

And she also knew that he loved Kotubuki Ran.

Kotubuki Ran

Kotobuki Ran

Kotobuki Ran

Ughh!

She always had to stop herself from screaming out in frustration and sadness every time she heard that name. That girl was almost always better than her in everything.

And, as if on cue, Kotobuki Ran, Hoshino Aya and Yamazaki Miyu arrived at the scene. The three were famous all over- in not only Shibuya- but all over Tokyo for being Super Gals. And Ran just so happened to be the self-proclaimed, though undeniably is, ruler of Shibuya.

"Hey Second Place, Mami-chan do the two of you want to go with us to the beach to watch the fireworks tomorrow? After that you could buy me some food. In fact, you should buy me food right now!" The loud voice of Ran could be heard all over the park, thankfully, the people were too used to Ran to actually care.

Though Yuuya himself had said he didn't want to go, she knew better than to reject the offer for the both of them. Whenever it came to Ran, her Yuuya-kun would jump at the prospect to spend time with the annoying girl. So all she did was what she had grown accustomed to doing, she stayed quiet and waited for the inevitable slap on the face- figuratively of course.

"Of course we'll go, right Mami-chan?" Yuuya's excited voice asked her, though she knew that he wasn't really keen on having her around.

"Right Yuuya-kun" She said in a strong and somewhat cocky voice.

She had always been proud of the way she acted so convincingly, so naturally. People actually thought that she was happy with her life.

Ha!

As if, her life had always been a pitiful one.

Sure, she could buy anything she wanted.

Sure she was gifted with extraordinary talent.

But she would give all of that away just so that she could be herself. That was the reason she never told anyone in Shibuya she was rich as hell except for a select few- though most of the people she had somewhat of a friendship with knew now.

And even though she had friends now that she could actually trust, she wasn't going to spill her whole life to them.

What was she going to tell them anyway?

That she never truly had a childhood? That she secretly loathed her father for forcing her to train everyday 'til her young body could no longer take it, just for the sake of upholding the family name? That she had wanted to be known not because she was Honda Mami, daughter of one of the richest men in Japan, but because she was Mami, the girl who could give Kotubuki Ran a run for her money? That the only thing she truly wanted in life was to have the man she loved love her as much as she did for him?

No, she wasn't going to tell them that. Maybe over time, she would, but just not now.

And that was why she developed a mask, one that could hide her feelings for awhile… until she was ready to let them all out

Unfortunately for her, one person had seen through her façade.

That one person was Hoshino Aya.

Mami knew that her acting skills had worked on Aya before, but after the girl got her heart broken too many times to mention- courtesy of one Otohata Rei- she had seen that same sadness that her own eyes showed and somehow realized that the Mami she knew was a fake.

She had approached the socialite one afternoon, without Ran or Miyu by her side, at a secluded part of the park. She had asked her why she was always acting, why she was pretending. She said that it was no use denying it for she had done it as well, though not as long as Mami had, but long enough to recognize it when it appeared on one of her friends.

The girl had stayed quiet for almost an hour, but Aya had patiently waited.

When Mami finally reacted, her voice was no longer guarded, her face no longer masked and her eyes no longer glazed over. It was the real Mami who talked with Aya that fine summer afternoon. It was the real Mami who spoke about her hidden feelings and secrets. And it was also the real Mami who had left the park with a lighter heart.

After that day, Aya became Mami's confidante. Her true friend.

Mami was startled out of her reverie when the distant voice of her beloved addressed her. She looked up to find him already standing at least twenty feet away from her with Ran at his side, "Hey Mami-chan, I'll be back in a few minutes; I'm just going to buy Ran-chan some ramen, okay?"

He didn't even wait to hear her answer before quickly following Ran who had hurried to the restaurant.

----------

It was the day of the festival and Honda Mami was wearing a beautiful kimono. A simple but elegant dark green garment that made her look stunning. Sadly though, Yuuya failed to notice her appearance, or, for that matter, her. Instead, his eyes were glued on the happy-go-lucky Number One Super Gal of Shibuya.

She turned her hurt gaze towards her friend and what she saw made her make a bittersweet smile. Aya was sitting on a blanket strewn on the sand with her love, Otohata Rei. She knew that her friend was going to get hurt soon, but she also knew that the happiness these few brief moments with her anata was enough to balance out the grief she would eventually endure with the contentment she had now.

Mami couldn't help but feel a bit envious. The drama that surrounded her life was yet to disappear, or at least lessen. While Aya, on the other hand, was happy, even for just tonight.

One last time, she looked at Kotobuki Ran. And as her eyes focused on the red head, her peripheral vision kicked in. She could see her beloved stare at the girl and the Monkey was doing almost exactly the same thing.

Mami gave a sad smile before turning her head upwards, towards the painted night sky. And for the first time in a long while, a tear fell from her eye.

----------------------------------------------------------

Well, do you like it?

Reviews and constructed criticism are truly welcomed.

Before any of you tell me though, I know that Yuuya is ooc, its just coz that's how I thought his character was like those episodes where he was still starting out with Mami.

Ja ne!


End file.
